Prize and Punishment
by Inactive Bitch
Summary: A short series following Overwatch characters in BDSM smut stories. (Mercy/OC) (Widowmaker/Tracer (Coming soon!)) Also considering doing /Lucio


Loosely a year ago, Dr. Ziegler treated a young man who had been found by police. He had been beaten, bloodied and abandoned in an alley, naked. His name was taken from his driver's license: Henrik.

After Henrik was stitched up and his broken bones set, he remained unconscious. He was comatose. Dr. Ziegler wrote in her private log.

"This boy cannot be more than twenty-five," She wrote, examining him as he lay in the hospital bed, still hebetudinous. "Although pretty badly wounded, his muscles remain tough. He almost looks like a little devil. His hair is jet black and silky smooth, about shoulder-length. His skin is soft to the touch and examining his eyes, I could see a gorgeous shade of bright blue." She looked around the room, she was alone.

"While doing the full body examination, during surgery, I was captivated by his penis. It was cleanly shaven and uncut. It looked so perfect." She looked over to him. She slowly reached down and softly caressed his cheek.

Henrik muttered something and Angela gasped. His hand rose up and held Angela's. His eyes shot open and he stared at Angela. "M-Mistress?" He asked in shock.

"N-no. My name is Dr. Ziegler."

He let go of her hand and looked away. "Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." He blushed.

"Why don't you tell me what happened to you?"

Henrik looked at the door. "Is it just you here?"

"Ja, just me."

"Okay. I'll tell you."

Angela pulled the chair next to the bed up next to him and sat down. "I'm listening."

"My…I...Well...I don't know where to start. The situation is a bit complicated. I'm worried you might think I'm a freak or something." He told her.

"You can trust me, schatz. I have taken the hippocratic oath. I promise, you are safe with me."

He took a deep breath. "Okay. I have a certain relationship with a woman. She takes care of me and I act as a butler. I do chores, I bath her, and give her pleasure. Like, y'know." Henrik looked away, ashamed.

"Meine Güte!" Angela gasped and blushed. "I don't judge you. So she was your mistress?"

He looked at her, surprised. "Y-yes. She was my mistress. Also, when I was a good servant, she would um…"reward" me. But, when I was naughty, she would punish me."

"Reward how?" Angela asked, fanciated.

"Uh...well, she would...uh...do you really want to know?"

"Ja, ja! I really do! How would she reward you. You can tell me."

"Well, if I did a good job giving her...pleasure. Or, if I did an extra good job on my chores, she would give me...pleasure. Let me touch her body and she would touch mine."

Angela moaned softly. He stared at her, surprised. She blushed and cleared her throat. "Forsetzen." She said.

"But, she would always punish me. Even if I had been well-behaved. She wouldn't stop. Finally she got so excited by my pain, that she beat me with brass knuckles, and then I woke up here." He explained.

"I see. Well, you've been asleep for a week or so. What are you going to do? Do you have any family?

"No. I was an orphan. I guess I'll just go back to her."

Angela gasped, "You can't go back to her!"

"What am I supposed to do?! I don't know how to survive without a mistress. I have nowhere else to go."

Angela though for a sec, "Could you find a different mistress, one who would treat you better?"

Henrik scoffed. "Where am I going to find a woman who would agree. It's not exactly a normal thing. No one can save me."

All day, it had been cloudy, and the light had been low in the room, but by pure chance, the sun broke through the clouds and shone on Angela's face. He looked at Angela and froze. He looked into her blue eyes. The sun finally exposing her beauty. "A-are you an angel?" He asked, bewitched.

Angela bit her lip and chuckled.

"Doctor, may I ask you something?" Henrik stammered.

Angela looked at him, smiled and sweetly said, "Yes you may, lieb."

"Will you be dein engel?" He whispered.

Angela gasped.

Henrik realized what he just said. "Wait! I mean...uh...I'm sorry." He stuttered embarrassed.

Angela giggled, "Ich werde deine Geliebte sein, reizend."

. . .

The sun was setting over Zürich, Switzerland. Angela Ziegler trudged into her house, exhausted from a 20-hour shift at the hospital. She threw her keys on the table beside the door and made her way into the living room. He was in there waiting.

Usually she didn't call Henrik by his real name, instead, Angela called him a few different things. When he was well-behaved, (which was most of the time, as he always wants to please his mistress), and Angela was in a good mood, she would call him things like, "Reizend", "Schöne", "Neckisch" and "Liebling".

When Henrik misbehaved, or Angela was feeling angry, she would call him "Frech", "Köter", or "Boshaft". Not to say that Angela was angry often, in fact, she took care of him, like a proper owner should.

Angela flopped into her sofa. "Liebling, mutter ist müde." She groaned.

Henrik walked towards the kitchen. "Tea, madam?"

"Peppermint, bitte." She told him.

Henrik brewed a pot and filled Angela's favorite mug. He brought it over to her. He took off her shoes and socks as he sipped the tea. "Ah, that is exactly what I needed. Thank you, mein Schöne." She said to Henrik, as he began to rub her feet.

Angela put her mug on the table. She put her hands on her breasts and squeezed them. "Henrik, I need to be milked and bathed." She sighed.

Henrik grinned. "At once, Mistress." Henrik stood, "Would you like me to carry you to the fireplace?" He asked.

Angela nodded.

Henrik scooped her up and took her to the fire place. He set Angela down on the faux-wolfskin rug and threw a few logs into the flame he started an hour ago. Henrik walked over to Angela. He pulled her blouse and unzipped her dress skirt. Slowly, he unhooked her stockings and rolled them off her legs. Henrik sat and placed Angela on his lap. He unhooked her bra, exposing her perfect B-cup breasts. "Madam, before I begin milking, may I steal a kiss?" He asked politely.

Angela smiled. "Just one." She leaned in and kissed him on his lips. "Did you like that, Liebling?"

Henrik nodded, "Very much, Mistress." He leaned down and began kissing and licking her breast. He made his way to her hard nipple and began sucking.

Immediately, Angela moaned loudly and her muscles relaxed. "Oh, ja. Ja. You know how to milk my tits just right." She whispered into Henrik's ear. "Oh, mein gott." She stroked is black hair and cooed as Henrik sent waves of pleasure through her body. "Oh, mein Neckish. Mein guter sklave." Her pussy leaked all over Henrik's stomach and lap. She rest her head on Henrik's shoulder. "Oh, Neckish. Du riechst so gut!" She whimpered as Henrik continued to milk her nipples.

The pleasure started to build inside of her. It grew bigger and bigger. Angela cried out as she squirted all over Henrik through her panties. She smiled down at him, "Good boy. It's time for your reward."

End of chapter one


End file.
